winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Fairy Rescue Section
Welcome to the Fairy Rescue Section. About this Section This section is responsible for scanning the pages for any incomplete sections and/or stub pages and announcing these pages to the other users so that they can be completed. You must apply to be in this section, requirements are listed below. Requirements *No history of serious bans due to vandalism. *You must have edited for a minimum of three months on a wiki. Members Leader: Princessfairyflora Co-Leader: Members: BelievixinStella,Princess Moonlight, Winxer11 Requests for membership When requesting please provide a basic introduction for yourself and state why you believe you should be a member. Princessfairyflora will review all requests. Requests are currently: Open Approved requests Declined requests ---- Incomplete pages and sections Character pages *Flora: Season five is incomplete. Additional needs to be added to the shadow phoenix special and pictures should be added to the season six section. *Stella: Season five is incomplete. Pictures need to be added to the season six section. *Musa: Season five and six info is incomplete. *Tecna: Season five and six is incomplete.. *Doradil: Page is marked a stub and in need of basic info. *Darko: Page is in need of additional info. *Patchamen: Page is in need of additional info. *Helisia: Article needs a clean up and better pictures. *Tune: Season two, Season three, The Secret of the Lost Kingdom nfo are incomplete. *Sponsus: Page is in need of additional info and pictures. *Creature of the Rainbow Mantle: Page is in need of additional info. *Aisha's Guardian of Sirenix: Page is in need of minor additional info. *Allan: Page is in need of additional info and better pictures. *Anagan: Page is in need of minor additional info. *Andy: Page is in need of minor additional info. *Artu: Page is in need of additional info. *Concorda: Page is in need of minor additional info. *Stella and Brandon: Cleanup needed. *Guardian Selkies: Page is in need of additional info and pictures. *Glim: Page is in need of minor info. *Vanessa: Season 5 info needs to be completed. *Cherie: Roles in Pop Pixie needs to be added. *Caramel: Roles in Pop Pixie needs to be added. *Maia: Incomplete sections need to be completed. Additional informations also needed. *Yucca: Incomplete sections need to be completed. *Darcy: Dark Witch transformation and Season 6 information needed. *Icy: Dark Witch transformation and Season 6 information needed. *Oritel: Appearance and Personality section needs to be completed/added. *Kiko: Secret of the Lost Kingdom section is incomplete. *Daphne: Season 6,and Specials section is incomplete. Episode/Script pages *Winx Club - Episode 607-616 need to have photos. ** Winx Club - Episode 604/Script-Winx Club - Episode 616/Script: Need to be finished with characters's lines. *Winx Club - Episode 603/Script: Need to be checked of unsure lines *Winx Club - Episode 106/Rai Dub Script: Script needs to be completed. *Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix/Script: Correct formats need to be set and script needs to be completed. *Winx Club - Episode 301/Nickelodeon Script: Serious help needed. Script needs to be completed and set in the correct format. *Winx Club - Episode 312/Rai Dub Script: Script needs to be completed and set in the correct format. *Winx Club - Episode 401/Nickelodeon Script: Script needs to be completed. *Winx Club - Episode 401: Synopsis needs to be expanded and photos needs to be added. *Winx Club - Episode 402: Synopsis needs to be expanded and photos needs to be added. *Winx Club - Episode 413: Synopsis needs to be expanded. *Winx Club - Episode 414: Synopsis needs to be expanded and pictures needs to be added. *List of Pop Pixie Episodes: Episodes are in need of info and pictures. *All of Season 1 Episodes: All synopsis needs to be expanded, photos need to be added *All of Season 1 Scripts: Scripts need to be in correct format and completed *A couple of Season 2 Episodes: All synopsis needs to be expanded. **All Season 2 Episodes need to have pictures *All of Season 2 Scripts: Scripts need to be created and completed *All of Season 3 Scripts: Scripts need to be created, correct in format, and completed *All of Season 4 Episode: All synopsis needs to be expanded, photos need to be added (A couple of them need a few more photos) Items and realms *Daphne's Mask: Page is in need of additional info and pictures. *Winx: Sirenix Surfers: Page is in need of additional info and screenshots. *Winx Club: Magical Fairy Party: Page is in need of additional info and screenshots. *Invisible Road: Page needs basic information. *Graynor: Page is in need of additional info and pictures. *Megatess: Page needs more info. *Great Book of Fairies: Page is in need of major info. *Shark Eye Mountain: Page needs some basic info. *Phantoblade: Page needs additional info. *Wind Riders: Page needs to be filled the missing blank and added some additional info. *All of http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Games Games information need to expanded, photos and infobox must be added.